star_wars_ggwfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Commando
20 per GGW Clone Commandos, also known as Republic Commandos were elite Clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic and later the Stormtrooper Corps. Cloned from the genetic template of the famous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, clones selected for the commando program were trained by Mandalorian drill sergeants that were recruited by Fett himself to train them to become the deadliest soldiers in the Clone Army. Often working in Squads of four, clone commandos were assigned to carry out special operations that the average clone trooper couldn't handle. These missions included covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination, all of which were standard tasks for the clone commandos. Training Clone commandos were trained by a group of one hundred elite training sergeantschosen by Jango Fett, of which seventy-five were Mandalorian mercenaries. These men and women, known as the Cuy'val Dar trained the commandos in a variety of tactics and fighting techniques, but the impressionable commandos also developed a few behavioral traits similar to their instructors.1 The first generation of clone commandos were selected from the regular clone batches and then segregated into "pods" of four, effectively forcing them to depend on each other and work together in order to survive. During their training, commando squads were often pitted against each other during combat sessions. Clone commandos were trained in live-fire exercises, giving them a sense of the reality of combat long before the regular clones. Anti-terrorist training was conducted in a building nicknamed the Killing House. Though many commandos failed to survive their exercises, the rest learned rapidly, allowing them to become better soldiers. However, the the loss of fellow squadmates was felt by any commando who lost a vod—a brother. The commandos also experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. By the end of the commandos' training, the Kaminoans were very pleased with the results. Although unfit to fight on the battlefield as infantry soldiers, nor capable of performing complete solo operations like the ARC troopers, the clone commandos nevertheless demonstrated themselves as a new breed of warriors that few could challenge. Neither the regular clone troopers or even the elite ARC troopers could match the clone commandos in organization and team-work. Specialized training ach clone commando was trained to handle a specialized task, varying from commando to commando. Some, like Sev, specialized in sniping and assassination. Others, like Fi, specialized as medics and received more advanced training than their other brethren in that field. Others, like Boss or Niner, showed more leadership potential and acted as squad leaders. Some, like Scorch and Darman, showed a natural skill with demolitions ordnance and acted as demo specs. Others, like Fixer or Atin, were trained to be able to handle a variety of technology-based tasks, such as slicing computers. Equipment *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems *''Katarn''-class commando armor *E-Web heavy repeating blasters *Improvised explosive devices *Bore bangs *Flash-bang grenades *EMP grenades *Frag grenades *Ion grenades *Stun grenades *Shotguns *Vibrodagger *Knuckle plate vibro blades *Night Ops Armor *DC-17 hand blasters *Commando recon droids *Remote Remotes *Ribbon charges *Hydraulic shearing machine *DC-15s side arm blasters * EMP disruptors *Detonation packs *Thermal detonators *Kamas *Miniature bacta tanks *Thermal detonator tape *Bacta sprays *Heads-up displays *Dampener aerosols Specialist Equipment *EWHB-12 heavy repeating blasters *Geonosian Elite Beam Weapons *Bowcasters *Wookiee Guided Rocket Launchers *Kamino saberdarts *WESTAR-20 blaster pistols *Geonosian force pikes *LJ-50 concussion rifles *Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Guns *Accelerated Charged Particle Array Guns Category:Clone Trooper variants